Water leaks are a common occurrence in households. An undetected leak may cause the accumulation of standing water on a surface. Standing water may cause an unpleasant smell, and may damage the surface on which the water is located.
Some of the causes for water leaks may lie in problems with dishwashers, air conditioners, faucets, washing machines, and water piping. Common surfaces that may be ruined by leaking water include bottom surfaces of cabinets located under sinks, such as kitchen sinks and bathroom sinks.
It may be therefore useful to have a device and a method for detecting water leaks and protecting surfaces from water damage, before the detecting is performed.